Naughty Dreams
by RussleKun
Summary: In which, Kaito has a few wet dreams and has no idea what they are about when he wakes up. But Len has been watching him...  I dunno, do you guys want me to continue this?


**A/N: You guys remember that Dramatic Tension story? Think of this as a remake because I HATED that story with a PASSION.**

Kaito woke with a soft gasp. His forehead was dabbed with beads of sweat. He shuddered a tiny bit at the feeling of a sudden tightness in his pants. "Aah…" he murmured, sighing quietly as he sat up.

He glanced at the block. Midnight. He had been jogged from his sleep once again in the middle of the night. It wasn't always midnight. Sometimes it was two A.M. Other times, it was just a while after he fell asleep.

Why?

Because of his dream. One he could never, for the life of him, remember. But he did remember, it was a wet dream…

Kaito's hand slowly traveled down. He shuddered softly as his hand grazed over the bulge in his pants. He nibbled his lip, pressing on it a bit more. He tipped his head back against the head board. His fingers made their way slowly down the front end of his pants. He gave another sharp gasp as his fingers touched against the hardened flesh. He lightly gripped himself in one hand, gripping gently at the sheets with the other and began stroking. Chewing on his lip, he gave a stifled moan, rocking his hips forward just a enough to cause the tiniest bit of friction. He ran his hand up from base to tip, then back down. Swallowing a final moan, he reached climax shortly, having already been severely turned on from the dream.

He slipped his hand out of his pants, then grimaced and wipe it on the edge of his bed. "What was I dreaming about?" he murmured to himself, settling back down into the sheets.

Kaito strained his memory for a moment. He let out a strong sigh. "No use. Can't think…"

If he did think about it anymore, he would only succeed in having to do himself in again. He was too tired for that. He laid his head on the pillow and fell back asleep.

"Kaito-nii…? Kaito-nii?"

Kaito blinked, snapping from his daze. He looked down at the blond, Len. Rin was standing beside him. "What were you thinking about, Kaito-nii?" Rin chirped, grinning as if she knew what he was thinking about. Luckily, Kaito knew she didn't.

"Oh, nothing. Just daydreaming…" Kaito replied, smiling widely at her and Len.

Len blinked at him. "What were you daydreaming about then?" Len asked, eyes narrow.

Kaito blinked. "Um, a dream I had last night," Kaito replied, cheeks going a little red.

"Ah! You're blushing! Was it a naughty dream!" she blurted, and Kaito's cheeks darkened.

"Rin! Don't assume things!" he hissed.

"That's not a no~!" she purred out.

"Rin, you don't even know what the term 'naught dream' means," Len chimed in, glancing at his twin.

"I-I do too!" she pouted, then crossed her arms and looked away.

Len stifled a small laugh, breaking his gaze from Kaito. Kaito held his eyes on Len for just a few seconds longer, then glanced to Rin. Rin gave a large huff and then dashed over to Miku and tackled her.

Meanwhile, Len sat on the park bench and sighed. "Kids," he murmured.

Kaito laughed, sweat dropping. "You and Rin are the same age though," Kaito pointed out.

"Psh, not mentally," Len grumbled, and Kaito smiled some. Len spoke up after a moment. "So, Kaito-nii, what dream, were you daydreaming about?"

Kaito paused his laughing. "This again?" he questioned lightly.

Len glanced at him with all knowing eyes. "Was it a 'naughty dream,' like Rin said?"

Kaito bit the inside of his cheek. "Of course not!" Kaito laughed out cheerfully. "Do you even know the meaning to that?"

"Of course I do," Len replied. "It's a sex dream."

Kaito's cheeks flamed up, laughing ceased, at Len's bluntness. Len glanced away, his cheeks tinged a light pink though his cool expression remained. "Y-you shouldn't say that kind of thing so lightly," Kaito said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well? You didn't answer my question. Was it that kind of dream or not?" Len questioned softly, gazing at Kaito out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course…! Not…" Kaito replied choppily.

Len's eyes narrowed into little slits. "Whatever you say, Kaito-nii…" He leaned over to Kaito and said quietly to him, "But you're a bad liar…"

Kaito tossed and turned in his sleep. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he dreamt.

_A flick of the tongue and movement of the fingers had him groaning in pleasure. Even in Kaito's dreams, his eyes were closed. Or maybe he was blindfolded. He couldn't tell, but it didn't really matter, either. All that mattered at the moment was the unearthly tongue caressing him and the hands moving up his shirt, fingers slowly unbuttoning it. And then the hands retracted…_

Kaito's head tilted to the side in his sleep as a blond head peaked up and placed tiny kisses to the base of his neck. "Kaito-nii…" an airy voice breathed out, thus awakening Kaito.

The blue haired male blinked, eyes heated. It was dark, but the light shining through showed that Len was leaning over him, an arm on either side. His hair waved down lightly from his head, released from it's ponytail, his cheeks flushed just the tiniest amount that was barely noticeable in the dim lighting.

"L-Len? What are you doing?" Kaito asked, then looked up. He was surprised to see that his hands were tied to the headboard.

"Kaito-nii, you were having one of those dreams again, weren't you…?" Len said in a murmur.

One of the blonde's finger tips traveled from the blue haired man's navel up to his chest, flicking off from there. Kaito let out a subtle shiver. "N-no…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Kaito-nii," Len purred out softly, placing his head on the man's chest. "I've told you, you're a bad liar."

The finger made circles on his chest, and Len leaned up a little, giving a small lick to the area where his fingertip was twirling. Kaito gasped quietly, closing his eyes and shivering. "L-Len, give me a break.. Stop messing around."

"Kaito-nii…" Len sat up, swinging a leg over Kaito's stomach. "I'm not messing around…"

Len leaned up to him, pressing their lips together lightly while settling himself on Kaito's thighs, making sure to ride his butt into the bulge of Kaito's pants before hand. Kaito hissed at the friction. Len slipped his tongue passed Kaito's lips when the parted for a breath of air. The blonde's hands cupped Kaito's cheeks and lightly pulled his head upwards to get a better form of the kiss. Kaito let out a quiet groan as his groin was caressed softly with Len's rocking hips. He hesitantly rocked back, almost unwillingly.

The blond gave a short gasp, grinding back slightly harder and deepening the kiss. A darker form of blush met Len's cheeks, feeling Kaito's tongue move against his, as if trying to say something. Len pulled away slowly, a thin line of saliva still connecting them. "Len, w-we have to stop," Kaito murmured, looking to the side.

"Why?" Len asked softly, pressing his lips against the middle of Kaito's neck firmly.

Kaito tensed a little. "B-because we shouldn't be doing this," he replied quietly.

"Why can't we do it?" Len asked against his neck, giving it a soft lick while gliding his hands from Kaito's chest down to his belly. They tugged at his pants.

The blue haired man shuddered slightly. "Just.. We shouldn't…" Kaito murmured.

"But you want to," Len whispered into his ear, nipping at Kaito's earlobe. One hand slid into Kaito's pants, cupping him. He started to rub softly. "You _need _to…"

"I-I don't…" Kaito breathed out, trying to control his breathing patterns.

"Kaito-nii, I told you before… You're a bad liar…" Len's lips made their way over Kaito's collar bone, ignoring and passing over it. "This is what your dreams are always about, right…?"

Kaito gasped softly as Len's lips continued further stopping at his navel. Len gazed silently at the blue haired male's well worked tummy. He gave the other's belly a quick lick. Kaito gasped out, arching a little. Len smiled a little to himself, closing his lips over one spot and starting to suck roughly on the spot. He closed over it gently with his teeth for a better grip.

Kaito squirmed, biting his lip. "Th-that tickles…!" he laughed quietly.

Len closed his eyes peacefully, continuing without a reply. He pulled away after a couple of moments, then looked down at the tiny red mark that was left. The blond licked his lips quickly, then gave a light tug on the edge of Kaito's boxers. A darker shade of crimson dusted over his cheeks.

Kaito hissed softly in pleasure at the friction made when Len was pulling the boxers over his swollen member. "A-ah.. Wait a minute," Kaito tried, but didn't succeed in getting Len to stop.

Len lightly stroke the tender flesh, then leaned down slowly, licking the tip quickly. "K-Kaito-nii…" he murmured out softly, taking the head into his mouth.

Kaito clenched his hands. Len started sucking softly on the tip, rolling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Kaito let out an audible groan before he could stop himself. "A-aah…." he moaned out lowly.

The blond took just a little more into his mouth, sucking softly before moving his lips down on Kaito's cock further. He slowly started bobbing his head, humming softly and closing his eyes.

Kaito cringed a little, groaning again softly. "L-Len…" he whispered out quietly.

Len took in as much as he could, then used his hands to cover the rest. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, trailing his tongue over the shaft each time. Kaito let out another soft groan, slowly moving his hips up as Len's head went back up, the heated skin desperate and seeking warmth.

Just like his dreams…

The blonde's hands softly twisted around the base. His lips moved back down. He suckled softly, cheeks flushing darkly.

Kaito glanced down at the blond head sucking him off. He panted softly, and his cheeks darkened at the view. "A-ah…" he moaned out, his skin raising. The sight alone was enough to make him cum…

His head tipped back again as Len released him from the warm embrace and blew softly on the tip of his member. He let out a soundless breath.

Len moved back over him, hands trailing up his chest slowly. "K-Kaito-nii…" the blond said softly, running his hands over Kaito's chest, passed his head and to the bindings. "W-will you touch me t-too, Kaito-nii?" Len asked softly, looking down at the older male.

Kaito's cheeks burned harshly. Len lightly slid his butt over Kaito's firm member, causing the man to let out a surprised groan. Len shivered a little. The blond shakily undid the restraints, guiding one of Kaito's hands to his chest. Len blushed more, leaning against Kaito. "N-nii-sama…" he breathed out softly against Kaito's scarlet cheek. "P-please touch me…"

The blue haired male could feel the blonde's heart thrumming beneath his palm. He swallowed, knowing he should protest. But…

Kaito quickly flipped the positions, pinning Len's hands above his head on the bed. His free hand quickly maneuvered to Len's pants, yanking them down with his underwear. Len let out a quiet gasp as his own member was kissed with the chilling room of the air. Cheeks heating even more, Len shifted his legs and pulled them out of the clothing that was hooked around his knees. The blond looked up at the elder slowly, crimson painting his cheeks once again.

Kaito panted steadily and then attacked Len's neck, nipping at it softly. Len's head snapped back, eyes popping open as he let out a startled gasp. Kaito kissed down to the blonde's chest sloppily, quickly licking a nipple before starting to suckle and nibble on it.

"A-ah! K-Kaito-nii~!" Len moaned out softly, arching a little bit.

The blue haired male made his way back up to Len's neck, pressing his lips against the nape roughly and starting to suck once again. Len made another soft noise. "A-always… I've always been watching you while you were thinking," the blond murmured, crimson spreading from his face to his ears. "They were about me, weren't they?"

He whispered the last words, tipping his head towards Kaito's. The blue haired man shuddered at the whisper, turning his head from Len's neck and pressing their lips together firmly, swallowing up all of Len's gasps and mewls.

Kaito lightly ground their hips together, and Len rolled back against him. His free hand reached in between them, and the kiss broke suddenly with a gasp from each of them as the blue haired male's fingertips brushed against each of their members. Len's head fell back again and his hips rolled back against Kaito's again.

Their hips grinded together again, rougher this time. Each could feel climax rising and coming shortly to a boiling point. The grinding continued, but Kaito's hand sped up the process. He wrapped his hand around both of their members lightly, stroking quickly and rubbing his own hardened skin against Len's. Both moaned, and Kaito buried his face into Len's neck as both reached their orgasm.

After a moment of them catching their breath, Kaito slowly pulled away, opening his eyes. "God… Oh god, I'm so sorry, Len," he apologized quickly, releasing the blonde's hands and sitting up, (though still leaning over him.)

Len blinked at the sudden apology. "N-nii-san, why are you apologizing?" Len questioned, confused.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't have let myself go like that," Kaito continued to ramble on. "You're so young and I…"

Len sweat dropped, then sighed and chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck and pulled him back down in a way that had the blue haired man's head laying in the crook of Len's neck. "Stupid Nii-san. It's fine," Len said quietly. "Just… Sleep now…"

Kaito made a few more noises of protest, but shortly settled. His eyes felt unusually heavy. He let them drift shut before he fell asleep.

-Next Day-

Kaito walked Len home. When they got to the doorstep, Miku walked out. She blinked, looking at them and smiled. "Hey, can I ask you two a question?"

They blinked. "Uhm, what's the question, Miku?" Kaito asked.

"Do you think it was a good idea for me to tell Rin what a 'naughty dream' was?" she questioned, looking innocent and oblivious as usual.

They both shivered a tiny bit. "That depends.. On what your definition of that is… Tell me Miku, what is your definition of a 'naughty dream'?" Len questioned, slightly pale.

"Hmm…Something that includes lots of bondage tools and toys like, vibrators and dildos in a very noisy environment, possibly while being taped or…-" she continued with a long list of things.

Len simply gaped at her before running inside. "Rin!" he called, cheeks flaming. "Don't listen to what Miku is saying!"

Kaito simply feigned a smile, then turned and walked away.

**A/N: Oh Miku…**


End file.
